Hellweek
by Acherona
Summary: College… New classes, new fraternity, new rules and one older brother who’s about to change everything…Welcome to University boys. SasuItaNaru SIN threesome


**Disclaimer** - I do not own Naruto and I'm not making any money off these writings.

**Warnings** - Oh anything you can imagine, sex between males, incest, and more…_Please _if you're not old enough or if this isn't your sort of thing stop reading right now…You've gotten your warning!

**Beta'd** – By the poised, pretty, passionate and powerful **Poisoned Phantom**…Bow before her in gratitude.

_For Yuuko Uchiha…I hope you'll enjoy it Sweetie._

**AN** - _This story is for the wonderful sweet heart YuukoUchiha who caught my Kiriban. I'm so sorry I took so long to get this out and I hope you'll like it. _

_Note that I don't know anything about fraternities, pledges or hellweek. All mentioning of this in my story comes from my perverted and slightly demented brain and should not be taken as truth of any kind. I do not mean to insult any kind of fraternity or what they're about; this is just meant to be fun._

_I've been suffering (still am)from a dreaded brain constipation, a horrible writers block but what better way to try and dispel of it than with porn. XD_

_Please enjoy._

**Hellweek**

Naruto followed behind his black haired best friend on the paved walkway but his steps were a little more hesitant than the raven's. Both boys were eighteen and they had just started their education at Konoha University. Konoha wasn't just a University; it was _the _university where all who wanted to become something in life flocked to go to school. As an Uchiha, Sasuke had been destined to go here since before he entered preschool, no other option was even on the map. Naruto after finding out where Sasuke was heading after high school had through sweat, blood, tears and a lot of help from his friends managed to get a scholarship to the exclusive University and so he and Sasuke were now starting a new adventure together.

As the both walked down the road leading to the large white house that looked more like a southern mansion than something you would find at a campus, Naruto snatched a hold of Sasuke's navy blue shirt, slowing the raven down.

"Tell me again why we're doing this bastard?" The blond asked as he eyed the large house and the gold lettering above the huge double doors with apprehension.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned towards the blond. "Because moron, this is the best fraternity there is. If you're lucky enough to become a member here then you're set for the future, there won't be a door out there that will be closed for you."

"Okay, I know you're ambitious but right now you're starting to freak me out." Naruto said with a cheeky grin, earning him a punch in the arm and a glare from the raven.

"Tch…Better being ambitious than a slacker like you." Sasuke huffed.

"Aww…Poor Sassy, did I hurt your feelings?" Naruto taunted and stepped away laughingly when Sasuke came at him with murderous intent. The blond loved that he could get his friend to show emotion and not be the snooty ice statue he was with almost everyone else.

"But really Sasuke, are we fraternity people?" Naruto asked, suddenly a bit more serious. "Fraternities are about brotherhood and getting along and stuff… It doesn't sound like you at all."

"Itachi is the president of this fraternity, it's expected of an Uchiha to join and I'm not going to be outdone by _him_." Sasuke grumbled as he looked up at the blindingly white house.

Naruto's features lit up. "Itachi's here?" Growing up almost attached to the hip with Sasuke, Naruto had grown up around Itachi too but after the older Uchiha had went to college the blond hadn't seen much of him. Naruto didn't know why it surprised him that Itachi was here, he should have realized it when Sasuke went on and on about what was expected of an Uchiha. The blond looked up at the house with new interest; he looked forward to seeing Itachi. Sasuke glared at Naruto's look of happiness and grabbed the blonds arm. "Come on and let's get this over with."

Naruto looked at Sasuke with bafflement as the raven's suddenly crankiness but followed him up the stairs to the large house.

A slender man with long blond hair stood at the entrance and welcomed everyone that entered. "Welcome to Alpha Gamma Sigma – _'Where quality counts'_." Naruto almost burst out laughing again at the stilted words but Sasuke's sharp elbow in his ribs stopped him.

"New pledges, yeah?" The blond by the door asked and Sasuke gave a nod. The longhaired man smiled a bit predatorily and ushered them inside. "Turn left by the staircase and you'll get to the main common room; the President will see you there." The blond instructed and turned away from them to greet new arrivals. Apparently what Sasuke had said was true and this was a popular fraternity, the house was filled with young men wanting a chance to be a part of this brotherhood.

Naruto looked around with wide blue eyes, everything was so fancy and posh, not at all like him and he wondered if this was the kind of place where he would ever fit in. Then he looked over at Sasuke again and figured that it didn't matter, where Sasuke went he went, that's what best friends did after all… They were there for each other, no matter what.

The whiskered blond heard Itachi before he saw him as the friends entered the common room. That low, smooth velvety voice that never failed to send shivers down Naruto's spine. "'Tachi!" He hollered and glomped the black clad young man.

Itachi suddenly found himself with an armful of blond and looked into sparkling blue eyes. "Well well well…If it isn't little Naruto, not so little anymore I see." He said with a crooked smile as he looked the blond over. Naruto had certainly grown up to be an attractive man. "And little brother is here too," Itachi added when he caught onyx eyes, just as dark as his own. Oh wouldn't this be fun…Itachi almost felt the urge to rub his hands together and cackle evilly as he thought about all the things he could do to his boys.

Reluctantly Itachi let go of the blond in his arms and got back to informing the men gathered in the room about AGS's history and future and blah, blah, blah. Naruto quickly lost interest and stared at the two brothers instead. It was horribly and totally unfair that they both had lucked out in the gene pool. Pale and dark, sultry and gorgeous, too bad that they both had a dark temper to match their looks. Naruto snickered a bit at his thoughts.

The meeting slowly dragged to an end and Sasuke pulled a daydreaming Naruto out of the house and to the sunlit street again. "That's it? Some boring meeting and nothing else. What do we do now?" Naruto asked as he shoved his hands inside his pockets and started to walk down the walkway back to their dorm.

"Now we wait and see if we get accepted as pledges or not," Sasuke answered. "Didn't you listen to Itachi at all?" Sasuke eyed Naruto's sheepish look and rolled his eyes. "Never mind, I forgot who I was dealing with. Let's just go get something to eat okay?"

Naruto smiled brightly and dragged Sasuke with him, changing directions from the dorms to the café. "Bastard you read my mind, I knew there was a reason I kept you around." Sasuke huffed but smiled back at his ADD blond friend. One thing was for sure, life with Naruto was never boring.

oo—oo—oo

Naruto was having the most wonderful dream; he was floating on soft clouds while two dark haired bastards were worshipping him all over with soft tongues and sharp teeth, creating just the right mixture between pleasure and pain. He grabbed long silky strands of inky black hair and wrapped it around his hands to push that mouth were he wanted it the most while the other dark haired man crawled up his body to lave at an oversensitive erect nub. Naruto groaned and pushed his nipple into that waiting mouth while hot breath washed over his straining erection. Just a bit more and it would be enclosed in that soft heat. "Aahhhh Ita….Sas…" He moaned and was just about to thrust his cock into a hot mouth when… Someone shook him harshly and started to drag him out of his bed. Naruto did the first thing that came to mind and that was to kick out wildly with his leg.

A choked up sob was heard and then the thud of a body hitting the floor. Naruto opened his eyes and realized that he had actually kicked someone. His and Sasuke's dorm room were dark except for the flashlights that the masked strangers rousing them had brought. Sasuke was sitting up calmly in his bed watching the crumpled body writhing on the floor.

"Oh God… Oh God! He kicked me right in the kittens… Can I kill him? Please say that I can kill him." The masked stranger grunted on the floor. He wore what looked like a hoodie with cat ears and his face were painted with weird purple lines.

"Shut up cat freak and get off the floor!" The other masked stranger said. This one had long dark brown hair and a simple black mask covering his eyes and nose. "We are the knights of Alpha Gamma Sigma and we're here to bring you to our lord for judgment." The one with the long hair recited. "Please come with us right now."

Naruto's erection had wilted instantly when the cat eared man had called his balls kittens and he was very grateful for that since neither he nor Sasuke had time to get dressed. They were shuffled out of their room in pajama pants and t-shirts and with bare feet. Pillow casings were placed over their heads and they were ushered into a waiting car.

A short drive later they stopped and again both Naruto and Sasuke were lead through corridors and down stairs until they stopped and the pillowcases were removed. They were in a large room were the drapes were drawn tight over the windows and a roaring fire burnt in the fireplace. Sasuke, Naruto and about six other freshmen stood there in their night clothes surrounded by men in black clothes and black masks. Most of the masks looked like the one the long haired man had on, there was cat man and then there was this dude who was dressed like a plant of some sorts…His face painted black and white. Naruto didn't even want to know what sort of drugs that head-case was on.

"Welcome!" The long haired on said. "You few are the lucky ones we are considering to be allowed to join our brotherhood. This week will be hell for you; you will have to prove your strength and your will to become one of us." The other masked men stood still as statues they stood in a semi circle around the pledges. The long haired man continued to speak. "This week you will have no will of your own, your scrawny asses will belong to us. We say frog… you jump."

"Yeah, we say ball, you bounce." The cat man added earning a few chuckles from the pledges.

"Shut. Up. Kankurou!" The longhaired man hissed.

"Bite me Hyuuga." Was the annoyed reply.

Footsteps were heard coming down the staircase and suddenly the room grew quiet. Itachi entered the room, wearing black leather pants, a black button down shirt and the same black mask covering his face as the others. His hair was loose and flowed around his shoulders and damn the man was hot. Naruto could feel his cock twitch excitedly at the sight and he had to remind himself of cat man and his kittens not to embarrass himself.

Itachi's slender fingers were wrapped around the handle of a paddle inscribed by the Greek letters of their fraternity and he eyed the pledges with dark eyes. "I hope that brother Hyuuga has explained the rules." He said in a voice that was barely above a whisper. "Every day you will get assignments and every day you will do them without complaints. If you don't the punishment will be… Severe." He accentuated his words with a slap of the paddle against his leather clad thigh. "Okay pledges, follow your brothers up the stairs and you'll get your first assignment." People shuffled up the stairs and Naruto was about to follow when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "You two stay here; I have a special task for you." Itachi said with a truly wicked grin on his features. When the room was empty and silent except for the three of them Itachi offered them a seat on the plush couch and pulled his mask off, placing it on a low table behind him.

"During this week, you two are going to be my slaves. Anything I say goes."

"Fuck you! You can forget that." Sasuke spat out. He wanted to be in this fraternity but he wouldn't allow his brother to use this as a chance to humiliate and ridicule him.

"Shhh little brother, I wasn't finished." Itachi scolded. "It has come to my attention that sweet little Naru here is attending this school on a scholarship, isn't that correct?"

Naruto nodded with growing suspicion, where was Itachi going with all of this?

"Excellent…Now the question is how far are you willing to go to keep that scholarship? To stay in this school at Sasuke's side?"

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked a blush beginning to creep up his cheeks. Itachi found him adorable. "The dean is a very good friend of this fraternity. One little whisper from me into his hairy little ear and you might just find yourself with a pulled scholarship."

Itachi smiled and walked forward to cup the blonds' chin in his hand and look into those blue, blue eyes. "We all want you here so all you have to do is play… I say…"

"You say frog and I jump…yeah, yeah I got it." Naruto interrupted.

Itachi grinned that devilish grin again. "I was going to say; I say cock, you two suck but whatever, I'll have plenty of time to tame you two." The older Uchiha walked over to his brother next. "What do you say little brother, you want to play? You can't deny you want Naruto and you'll be helping him, helping him stay in school and helping his future. You can't say no to that now can you?" Sasuke glared at Itachi holding his brother's gaze for a long time before looking away. Itachi's smile widened, he knew he had won.

"Good boys," He purred before the room went silent. Everyone was still, not knowing quite what to do or say next. A line was about to be crossed and all three of them knew that after this there would be no turning back.

Surprisingly Sasuke was the one who made the first move as he slid off the couch. Itachi watched his little brother's pert ass sway back and forth as he crawled across the floor towards Naruto. The younger Uchiha pushed Naruto's legs apart and placed himself between his best friends open thighs. He couldn't lie to himself, even though Itachi was the one pushing them to do this now by holding Naruto's scholarship hostage he had wanted to touch the blond like this for years. In fact he should probably thank Itachi for making his wet dreams a reality. Reaching up, Sasuke threaded long pale fingers through Naruto's golden hair and pulled the blond into a scorching kiss. First only their lips moved against each other's then tongues came into play, shyly at first and then they got braver and tangled their wet muscles with the others with increasing passion. Moans and mewls rose from both men's lips as they tried to devour each other whole. Years of pent up passion and secret longing was finally rising to the surface.

Itachi watched the pair kiss and embrace one another with hooded eyes. They looked so good together, black and gold, dark and light. He wanted to go over there and join them but at the moment he was content with watching and see how the two friends became acquainted with the other's body. Suddenly Itachi's trousers felt way too tight and he unbuttoned them and slid the warm leather off slender hips. He was watching one hell of a show and the elder Uchiha figured that he might as well be comfortable in his boxers while he watched his little brother and Naruto get lost in pleasure.

A red tongue came out and caressed full lips as Itachi licked his in both want and anticipation of what would come next. He watched as his little brother's almost dainty hands worked on the drawstring holding Naruto's baggy blue pajama pants up. Sasuke broke the heated kiss and sat back on his haunches to lock his gaze with the blonds'. Naruto was panting and his pink lips were swollen and glistening with their combined saliva. His eyes opened slowly and electric blue returned the raven's lust-filled gaze. The electricity between the two of them was almost tangible and Itachi wondered if he stuck out his tongue, would he be able to taste it? Not being able to resist temptation any longer, Itachi slid his hand under the elastic waistband of his tight, black boxers and started to caress his swollen and aroused cock.

"Come on Sasuke, get up and take Blondie with you." Itachi ordered as he pulled his hand out of his tented boxers. He watched Sasuke stand and pull a dazed Naruto up from the couch. It was time to move this show to his bedroom where Itachi had a very large bed. This wasn't a spur of the moment thing…Oh no. The elder Uchiha had planned this little tryst for a long time but he hadn't imagined he would get so hot so fast. Itachi pushed the two men ahead and then he pulled off his boxers and walked naked behind them up the narrow staircase that led to his bedroom.

Sasuke turned around on the stairs as he continued to divest Naruto of his clothing and caught sight of Itachi's nudity. He looked at his brother and then at Naruto who had his blue eyes locked on Itachi's groin area. "Over eager much?" Sasuke asked Itachi with a smirk as he watched the bobbing erection of his brother.

Itachi just grinned back, looking dark and dangerous. "You're one to talk little brother; you already have your hand down Naruto's pants," He said with a pointed nod.

Sasuke looked down and indeed he was groping Naruto's luscious, golden colored ass. He flushed slightly as he met amused blue eyes. "Well you've seen his ass, how's anyone supposed to resist," He grumbled.

Naruto burst out laughing and that earned him a hard pinch on that lower cheek. He yelped and rubbed the abused area.

Sasuke gave Naruto an Uchiha trademark smirk as he continued to strip both himself and Naruto, by the time the blond was down to his red boxers two pairs of smoldering onyx eyes roamed his body greedily.

"Shotgun!" Sasuke exclaimed which earned him questioning looks from both his brother and his best friend. Sasuke met their stares and his cheeks reddened a bit in embarrassment. "Well I get to go first, that ass is mine," He continued to explain.

Itachi frowned. "Why do you get to go first, this was all my idea, I should be the first to plow him."

Naruto watched the brothers in shock. This was the famous Uchiha's, the future of the Uchiha Corp. and tomorrows power holders? That was a truly frightening thought. They behaved like five year olds and if Naruto hadn't been so horny and if he didn't want both of them so much he would have left right then.

"Shotgun…" Naruto repeated with gritted teeth. "What the fuck bastard, I'm not a fucking car-seat you can call dibs on."

"That's right little brother, your eagerness will scare him away." Itachi said and pressed his slender naked form against Naruto's back, wrapping his arms around his torso.

"If anything will freak him out is your bony, naked ass." Sasuke replied and kissed down Naruto's neck.

"Okay…just stop!" Naruto said and stepped away from them both. "This…whatever this is…So not attractive! Nothing will scare me away except your immature bickering. I'm not some blushing virgin; I haven't been one for years. Less talking and more action." The blond demanded with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Okay Naruto, maybe you don't want to be taken at all then, perhaps you want to give it instead? What do you say Sasuke? Are you willing to offer your ass up to our gorgeous Blondie here?" Itachi's voice was a low purr.

"What?!?" Sasuke asked as he glanced down at Naruto's impressive erection straining against his fire engine red boxers.

Itachi closed in on Naruto again and purred into his ear. "Don't you want to fuck Sasuke, have him thrash and writhe under you as you spear that lilywhite, tight ass over and over again?"

Naruto groaned and his cock jumped inside his tight boxers.

"I think that's a yes." Itachi looked over to his little brother whose breath came out in pants and his dark eyes had glazed over in lust. "It seems you like that idea too baby brother, to be taken and dominated by Blondie." Itachi moved over to Sasuke and kissed him deeply. He drank in the sweet sighs that Sasuke let out as their tongues battled, pushing in and out of each other's mouths before Sasuke caught Itachi's tongue between his teeth and suckled the tip, making the older raven growl.

"See… Now that's hot!" Naruto said breathlessly as he stood on the stairs and stroked his own member. "If we don't get off these stairs and into your bed soon, I'm going to blow right here." The blond warned.

"Well we can't have that; we're far from done playing." Itachi replied and moved both his treats up the remaining steps and in to his large bedroom.

As they stepped inside the darkened bedroom Sasuke pulled Naruto's boxers down slim thighs and then all three of them were gloriously naked.

Itachi walked up to the pair and pulled Naruto close, he had tasted his brother and now he couldn't wait to taste the luscious lips of the blond. Itachi made the kiss slow and lazy; He cradled the blonds' face with both his hands and tipped Naruto's face backwards gently so that he had free access to that sweet cavern. He walked the blond backwards across the floor until the back of Naruto's knees hit the edge of the bed and the blond man tumbled down on the champagne colored sheets with a soft yelp as the contact with Itachi's mouth was broken. Itachi watched Naruto's golden body bounce on the soft bed with appreciation.

"You never can resist doing that, can you?" Sasuke smirked. "It's like some kind of kink with you…The need to take your prey by surprise." Sasuke walked up to his brother and wrapped his arms around him from behind, kissing the slightly taller raven between the shoulder-blades. Itachi leaned his head back and rested it on Sasuke's shoulder, weaving his hand through his brother's spiky hair.

Naruto watched them with wide eyes. All that dark hair and white skin intertwined so it was hard to see where one body began and the other ended. For the first time Naruto realized that this wasn't the brother's first time with each other and for some reason that only made the blond hotter and his cock jump against his stomach.

"Oh God, you're so fucking hot together." Naruto said as he lay splayed out on the sheets.

Both Uchiha's had identical smirks on their faces which unnerved Naruto a bit as they untangled from each other and crawled onto the bed next to Naruto.

Itachi slid across the sheets until he was leveled with Naruto and then he pushed his slick tongue into the blonds' mouth. Itachi continued to tongue fuck Naruto's mouth until the younger man was a breathless, shivering pile of putty in the raven's arms. Itachi cracked his eyes open to see what his brother were up to and he saw Sasuke lick a circle around Naruto belly button before moving down and suck on a patch of skin on the soft inside of Naruto's thigh. Naruto tossed his head to and throw on the pillow and tried to guide Sasuke's mouth to where he wanted it the most. This was so much like the dream he had had that it was almost scary. Naruto honestly thought he would cry if this turned out to be a dream too, if it was one then he didn't want to wake up.

Sasuke looked up and met his brother's eyes as he finally shimmied down and let the tip of his tongue dart over the head of his best friend's angry, red cock. Naruto cried out and arched upwards when he felt Sasuke's tongue on his heated flesh and the brothers had never seen him look more beautiful.

"Mmmmm, look at you Naruto," Itachi purred. "You look so hot so wanton… Beautiful." Leaning down, Itachi licked a rosy nipple, before biting down on it, eliciting another gasp from the blond. "You are in for a real treat you know… In fact I'm kind of envious." The elder Uchiha said in between nips and licks on those erected nubs. "Sasuke has a very talented mouth. He'll slide and twirl and twist that tongue of his over your cock and then he will suck you until you can see heaven."

Naruto honestly didn't know what turned him on more, Sasuke's mouth on his cock or Itachi whispering all those things in his ear, his hot breath washing over sensitive skin and causing goose-bumps to rise on golden skin.

Naruto's silent question was answered as Sasuke took the entire length of his cock into his mouth and swallowed him whole, drawing a choked out scream of pleasure from the blond.

"That's it Blondie… Do you feel it?" Itachi asked as he watched his little brother's head bob up and down in Naruto's groin area. "Do you feel that tight, wet mouth swallow you down? How Sasuke's throat is squeezing and caressing your cock?" The more Itachi talked, the hotter Naruto became, until he was really fucking Sasuke's mouth, thrusting his cock hard into that wonderful, talented mouth.

"You're making me so hot." Itachi said as he grounded his leaking erection against Naruto's thigh. "You are close to coming aren't you, Sasuke your best friend is sucking you off and I bet that you want to come in that mouth, to watch him swallow your hot spunk."

"Yes, yes I want it! I want to come!" Naruto answered as his hips continued to buck up against Sasuke's face.

"Then come," Itachi whispered as he bit down on Naruto's neck harshly, marking him.

"Fuck yessssssssssss I'm coming!" Itachi's words triggered the blond and he shouted loudly, hips bucking wildly as he spilled his hot load down Sasuke's waiting mouth.

Sasuke swallowed every drop down before licking his lips with a pink tongue and crawling up the golden body, kissing Naruto deeply and letting the blond taste himself inside that beautiful mouth.

Itachi grabbed Sasuke's hair and pulled his head to the side so that he could claim his little brother's lips. Naruto watched them as he slowly came down from his orgasmic high and he could start to breathe normally again. He had never had an orgasm that intense before but Itachi and Sasuke combined was a pleasure that simply melted the brain. Naruto still didn't really know how they had ended up in this situation, everything had moved so fast but he wasn't sad that they were here… Oh no… In fact he couldn't wait to see what would happen next.

"Come on my pretty Blondie, roll over to your stomach." Itachi coaxed and rolled the now boneless blond around on the bed and pushed him up on his knees. Naruto's face and upper body was still lying flat on the mattress, only his ass high in the air.

"Such a pretty sight," Sasuke said as he admired the toned, smooth globes, "Are you sure I can't fuck him brother?"

"We'll see Sasuke, we'll see." Was Itachi's somewhat distracted reply as he placed his hands on Naruto's ass and gently pried the cheeks apart, revealing that hidden, pink little rosebud.

Groaning at the sight Itachi leaned forward and lapped at the exposed entrance, grinning wickedly when the feeling of his tongue on that sensitive skin almost made the blond jump off the bed in surprise. "Just relax Blondie and let me make you feel really good." Itachi breathed before he circled that tight pucker with his tongue a few times and then plunging the slick, wet muscle inside of Naruto.

Naruto thrashed underneath Itachi's ministrations and a constant river of moans and pleas were passing from kiss-swollen lips.

Sasuke was sitting on the bed beside Naruto, watching with hooded eyes as his older brother tongue fucked his best friend, driving the blond crazy. Suddenly he couldn't stand to be a passive observer any longer so he coaxed Naruto's body to his hands and knees so that he could crawl underneath the blond and get to his weeping erection.

Naruto screamed when Sasuke's hot mouth enveloped his cock again while Itachi was still, stabbing and licking and sucking. He went into sensory overload and all that existed were those hot, wanton, talented mouths that were driving him to the brink of insanity.

Naruto caught sight of Sasuke's bobbing erection right by his face and with another moan he swallowed it down his throat making Sasuke jerk in surprise. The friends were lying in the sixty nine position and Naruto reveled in the feeling of having a heavy cock in his mouth, Sasuke's cock. The blond hollowed out his cheeks as he sucked, savoring the taste of his best friend.

The sensations washed over Naruto and when Itachi suddenly replaced that glorious tongue with two long fingers, pressing right at his prostate he came again, coating Sasuke's face with strings of hot come. The younger Uchiha sputtered a bit in surprise and rolled out from underneath Naruto, making the blond whine a bit at the loss of the heated member in his mouth.

Itachi took in the sight of his brother's beautiful face covered in come and his cock twitched. He pulled his fingers out of Naruto's tight hole and he crawled up to Sasuke and started to lick the white substance off his little brother's smooth, pale skin. "Mmmmm," He purred as he cleaned Sasuke's face and neck of every drop of Naruto's essence. "You two taste good together." He ended his cleaning by grabbing Sasuke's hair and pulling the younger raven into a deep kiss that left them both panting and breathless.

After two orgasms Naruto was almost passed out. He watched the brothers make out with half hooded unfocused blue eyes and his heart was racing as if he had run a marathon.

"Again Naruto?" Itachi said with amusement lacing his voice. "I thought you had better self control… Well no matter, we'll get you to rise to challenge so to speak."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at his brother's cheesy line of a joke but continued. "Yes moron, don't think we're through yet, you are going to be fucked silly. I had planned to let you have my ass but since you're just lying there I guess we have to do all the work."

Fire flashed in those electric blue eyes and Sasuke smirked, oh yeah he still knew which buttons to push with the blond.

With a growl Naruto pushed himself up on the bed and knocked Sasuke backwards on the soft mattress. "I'm gonna show you who's going to be fucked silly… Lube!" He ordered and Itachi was quick to hand him the small bottle, the older raven found this aggressive Naruto just as appealing as the wanton panting, putty in his hands Naruto had been and he watched the blonds' ministration with rapt attention.

Naruto quickly slathered his fingers with the slick substance and pushed two of them inside Sasuke, pressing them directly at the ravens prostate. Sasuke jerked off the bed and clenched around the invading fingers, he couldn't decide if he wanted to push them out or draw them deeper inside his body. The younger Uchiha wasn't given a moment to think as Naruto wriggled a third finger inside him and stretched and scissored his fingers in his passage. "I'm going to fuck you so hard Sasuke," Naruto almost growled. "I'm going to fuck you the way I have dreamt about for years."

"Then do it!" Sasuke said and rode Naruto's fingers that were still shoved up inside him. "Show me what you got and fuck me!"

Naruto took a hold of Sasuke's legs, placing them on his shoulder and almost folded the pale boy in half as he positioned his red, leaking cock at Sasuke's stretched entrance. Itachi watched closely as Sasuke's tight ass swallowed Naruto's cock greedily; it looked so hot, so nasty and dirty and so, so good. Itachi groaned as his own cock jumped in excitement and he decided he would join in. The older Uchiha wanted release too, he wanted to fuck.

Finding the discarded container of lube, Itachi poured some over his cock and slicked the appendage up. He then moved behind the blond, taking a moment to admire how Naruto's muscles moved as he fucked Sasuke before moving in and aiming his dripping cock against that rosy opening.

With one strong push Itachi eased himself balls deep inside Naruto. The force of his thrust sent Naruto's cock deeper inside Sasuke and all three of them let out a groan of pleasure. At first their movements were awkward and jerky but after a few thrusts they all found the rhythm as they pulled and pushed and fucked. The room smelt of sweat, lube and sex and the only thing that was heard was grunts and moans and the sound of flesh slapping against flesh.

Sasuke was growing impatient with Naruto's gentle pace and started to push back on the cock spearing him. He unhooked his legs from Naruto's shoulders, placed them on the mattress and then he practically climbed Naruto's cock.

Itachi watched Sasuke show with his bottom lip caught between his teeth. "Oh fuck little brother; you look so hot fucking yourself on Naruto's cock. Do it again! Let us see how much you crave that fuck stick."

Sasuke tossed his head back and moaned at Itachi's words, he worked his ass even harder on Naruto's cock clenching around it to the point of pain.

Naruto was dying, he was sure of it. There was no way someone could experience this much pleasure and live to tell the tale. The feeling of Sasuke climbing his cock and Itachi pushing in as deep as he could go at the same time was maddening. Naruto had lost the ability to form coherent sentences and moans and mewls were the only thing spilling from his lips.

Naruto felt his climax approaching all the way from the tip of his toes and so he grabbed Sasuke's hip and fucked him faster, deeper. The other hand took a hold of Sasuke's neglected erection and jerked it in time with his and Itachi's thrusts. Sasuke was writhing underneath him like a snake before tensing up and coming all over Naruto's hand. The way Sasuke's ass fluttered and constricted around his cock and the way Itachi was bludgeoning his prostate with the head of his cock made Naruto soar over the edge. Screaming both Sasuke and Itachi's names at the top of his lungs Naruto shot his load deep inside Sasuke before collapsing on top of the raven.

Itachi continued to pound the blonds' spasming ass, chasing his own orgasm. Naruto felt so fucking good around his cock and Itachi didn't want to stop fucking him, he wanted to continue having that warm wet heat surrounding him, drawing him in and massaging his cock so wonderfully. A few moments later Itachi couldn't hold back any more. His member twitched wildly inside Naruto's hole and with a roar the elder Uchiha exploded, filling Naruto's passage with his seed to the point of overflowing, feeling it drip back out, coating Itachi's balls and running down golden thighs.

All three men lay in a sticky, sweaty, panting heap. Limbs tangled together and hearts racing.

"Wasn't that fun?" Itachi said as he eased his spent cock out of Naruto's as and lay down on Naruto's side sandwiching the blond between the Uchiha's. "This was your first task but I still have six days left with you as my precious pledges." Sasuke and Naruto were too exhausted to answer but their eyes widened a bit in worry and excitement. "I have so many plans," Itachi continued merrily. "All sorts of outfits and toys to try out and you know…I haven't even gotten to use my paddle yet. Ah well, the night is still young." Itachi cuddled close to his two treats. "By the end of this week you are going to be so ravished and so fucked we'll give the term 'hellweek' a whole new meaning."

Naruto gasped in surprise as he was turned on his back and a wicked looking Sasuke crawled between his thighs. "Let's start round two then shall we, your ass will be mine." Itachi grinned and jumped out of the bed naked. "I'll get the paddle." He shouted over his shoulder.

Naruto fought the sudden urge to cup his balls even as his cock swelled with blood once again as Sasuke entered him. "My poor kittens…" He whined softly.

**The End**.

**AN** - _Thank you so much for reading and please review!_


End file.
